The love and Nico
by Moltie
Summary: Nico di Angelo has become quite the stalker recently. And the name of the one he's stalking is Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

One can't really blame Nico di Angelo. Percy Jackson was indeed one of the hottest guys at camp, and sometimes Nico thought he was well aware of that as well. He might not be prancing around like the kids from the Aphrodite cabin, but still. He always dressed in perfect fitted clothes, and even the usual orange Camp Half-blood shirt looked like the latest fashion on him. The beautiful blue green eyes hiding under that black hair made Nico's legs turn into jelly whenever he happened to pass him.

Not that it had always been like this. No, a few years back Nico didn't even look at the guy twice, unless for a reason to smack him or at least wanting to. But that was then and this is now, and the last year Nico had started to feel something growing inside him, some feelings that he didn't really was familiar with. And they seemed to be about Percy all the time.

It annoyed him that Percy seemed to be so perfect. He wasn't an awkward boy anymore, he had turned into a man and that man was hot. Beautiful. Perfect. Nico wanted more than anything to taste those perfect lips. Smell his scent more up close. His naked skin pressed against his. Feeling a mixture of their sweat and bodies together in a lovely, amazing bliss.

But Nico had almost giving up. Once upon a time, maybe Percy talked to him a lot and maybe that they had some kind of friendship going on. But not now, no. Now the only thing that mattered was training and keeping the camp from falling apart. Not that it was any real danger now with Kronos long time dead and gone, and the threat level went from deadly to possible maybe a broken toe from sword fighting accidents. But Percy felt that he needed to be here and take care of things, make sure half-bloods were properly trained in case of another threat like the old ones, and new prophecies that had to be taken cared of was also on the top on his to-do-list. When he didn't spent time with that, Nico saw him spending the rest of the day with Annabeth Chase, that blonde traitor who Nico had confessed his new feelings for Percy to, and that at first acted like a faithful friend to him. But it had been a long time since Annabeth talked to him now, and Nico saw her acting like a giggly school girl close to the boy. Nico didn't like it, it was just like the old days. And maybe they'd been dating but they had been broken up for ages now. Nico didn't believe any of them still had feelings for each other, or maybe that was just his wishes.

Now Nico was as usual standing by the woods, trying to not be seen by the others, while he had the perfect view. Percy was down by the beach and if Nico wasn't mistaken, he was just about to go swimming. Nico felt a tingling sensation in his lower regions. If only he had the courage to go down there as well, and jump into the ocean together with him, being as close as ever. All of a sudden he heard giggles behind him and spin around, just to see a few of the tree nymphs watching him from their trees, hands covering their mouths now so that he wouldn't hear them giggling.

"Oh shut up." He told them and they vanished into leaf and thin air. Quickly he turned his head again to see if Percy was still in the water, but to his disappoint, Percy seemed to be up and dressed already.

"Now look what you did." He spitted out, to no one really, considering the nymphs were long gone and Nico wasn't sure if they could hear him when in tree form.

"What are you doing here?"

Nico froze. Without him noticing, one of the new kids from the Apollo cabin, Dexter, showed up, followed by Travis and Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin. They had huge grins on their almost identical faces and Nico wished he could vanish into thin air like the tree nymphs had just did.

"Yeah." Connor said, and put an arm around Nico's shoulders. "Old Nico in the woods, what a surprise. Something interesting in here today?"

"Trying to catch a tree nymph? That's difficult." Travis said, blinking at his brothers. Dexter looked at all of them and sighed.

"I'm bored already. I thought we were checking out those old tunnels."

"Oh we are." Connor said, but then he looked at Nico again. "But first…" he gave Nico another huge grin. "What is it that is so important to look at?"

"Yeah tell us Nico." Travis said, and gave him a curious look.

Nico felt cold. How was he going to be able to get out of this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Authors note's:_

_I know Annabeth might seem a bit (okay, a lot) OOC in this chapter, if you know Annabeth from the books. I just wanna say, a few years has passed, Annabeth has changed but A LOT of this is Nico's own thought, and Nico is not Annabeth's biggest fan right now. So maybe this fic isn't exactly a good point of view to look at Annabeth from, just saying. Please don't flame about being OOC, I know she's different but it's how I want her to be right now. For more IC Annabeth, visit my other fan fictions._

"Come on Nico." Travis said, and patted him on the back. "We know you were looking at something. Just tell us."

"No it was nothing." Nico grunted and got out of Connors grip, who was still holding on to his shoulders. "Just leave me alone guys and go do whatever it is you do. I don't have time for this."

"I agree, let's just go." Dexter complained, like a child. Travis sighed and nodded at Connor.

"Come on, let's go already." He said. "What interesting could a son of a death god be up to anyway?"

"But we'll be watching you, dead boy" Connor said and blinked.

Nico gave up a sigh of relief when the Stoll brothers continued into the woods followed by Dexter. Now if only he knew were Percy went, but looking around at the area Percy was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck this shit." Nico said to himself and decided he could head back to the cabin as well as stand there like an idiot. On the way there of course, he had to run into Annabeth. Nico cursed the gods for his bad luck.

"Oh hi Nico" she giggled. Nico wondered when in hell Annabeth had turn into such a… girl. He didn't mean to judge, but back in the days Annabeth had been cool, no better way to describe it. Now it was like she had changed completely, and turned into some kind of Athena Aphrodite hybrid, and Nico didn't like it. Or maybe it was just because she was all over Percy again that made him find annoying things about her. His Percy. He wasn't going to let her have him. Not again, not when she already had him for quite awhile and obviously didn't care enough to stick with him back then.

"Hi Annabeth." Nico murmured and tried to walk by her without getting stuck in some kind of conversation about non important things. Annabeth didn't get the message though, instead she turned around she as well, so she could follow him.

"Anything wrong?" she asked and looked at him. "You're looking kind of grumpy today, Nico."

"It's nothing. I'm just gonna go…"

"And try to find Percy?" Annabeth giggled and Nico wanted to punch her in the face. "I saw you watching him. It's kinda cute how he doesn't notice you, though."

Nico wasn't sure if she actually meant this as a compliment that he was sneaky or cool, or a remark about how he, Nico, was entirely invisible to the gorgeous eyes of Percy Jackson. He didn't want to find out.

"I'm busy Annabeth." He said and quickened his steps. "Go brush your hair."

Leaving Annabeth behind him, looking puzzled, Nico didn't waste any time of really getting rid of her. As quickly as he could, he rushed towards the Hades cabin to get away from it all. Just when he thought he was safe and looked back over his shoulders just to make sure, he ran straight into something and fell flat on his back, on the ground.

"Oh shit." He said, touching his head to make sure it wasn't broken. "Watch out, you jackass"

"Oh jeez I'm sorry Nico."

Nico looked up and wanted to kick himself for sounding so angry when he saw who it was that had knocked him down. Standing over him, a hand reaching out for him to grab so it would be easier to get up from the ground, was Percy. Nico could see his hair was still wet and wondered why it was, considering Percy, being son of the sea god and all, didn't have to get wet. Almost shaking, Nico grabbed his hand and got to his feet. Percy smiled.

"You really should watch where you're going" he said. His eyes almost glittered like the ocean did on a sunny summer day.

"Mhm." Nico said, tongue tied. All he could think about was how extremely handsome Percy was right now. Percy laughed.

"Oh my, I really did injure your head did I? You lost your speech!"

"No I just…" Nico started, then he took a look around and remembered where he was. "Hey, what are you doing here at the Hades cabin? Isn't your cabin like… way over there?"

He pointed in the direction the Poseidon cabin was located, trying to not sound that sure about where it was. He didn't want to act like a stalker knowing where Percy lived. To his surprise, Percy looked uncomfortable.

"I was just passing by. You know how it is. Always something that needs to be done."

"Yeah but here?" Nico arched his eyebrows. "Nothing interested is here, not for you anyway."

Percy looked down at his shoes, then he looked at Nico again. Nico swallowed.

"Nothing important?" Percy said and took a step closer. "You sure about that? Really?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

When Nico felt Percy come closer, he swallowed again. Even though this was his dream, that Percy would come up close to him, feeling his breath on his face and the warmth from his skin, Nico hadn't imagined it to be this spectacular. He could feel his legs shaking, but he hoped Percy couldn't see it. But Percy wasn't looking at Nico's legs, he was looking straight into his eyes and Nico thought he would drown in the blue green eyes once more. He tried to catch his own breath when Percy opened his mouth.

"Chiron needs us at the big house." He said, and then he laughed. "Hey what's wrong anyway Nico, you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Nico felt like he fell a thousand feet, but when he looked at the ground he was still standing, even though his legs were shaking. That's it? The moment they're close, he leans in and he tells him a message? A message from Chiron? Nico couldn't believe this, his body was shaking now, but because of other reasons than before.

"So hurry up you." Percy said, and got ready to walk by him. "You know he won't be happy if we make him wait."

Percy walked away and Nico twirled around. He felt anger built up inside him and before he could stop himself he shouted, at Percy's back.

"So that's it then?"

Percy turned around and gave Nico a puzzled look.

"Well that's what he told me. Why are you shouting?"

"You're such a fucking jerk sometimes, you know that right Percy?" Nico spat at him and felt his face getting red and flustered from the anger. Percy looked even more confused and took a step back to Nico again.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." He said, his voice speeding up as well, because he didn't like being called a jerk without a reason. Nico's breathing got heavy, as he watched the son of the sea god.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Nico said, trying not to yell. "Unless you're completely stupid."

"Then I am stupid." Percy said and got closer to Nico again. He looked furious now, and Nico thought that it would be intimidating but it wasn't, it just made him want the guy more. Oh fuck.

"Yeah" Nico said, clutching his fists. His whole body was shaking now. "You're just a fucking tease aren't you? Trying to get me all tangled up in you. Not gonna happen. You're not fucking playing me anymore."

"Playing you?" Percy said and his body was shaking now, too. "I am not playing anyone. What are you on, Nico?"

Nico didn't know what to say. Really, it didn't really feel like it was him anymore that did the talking. Like something had taken over his body, or at least his voice. A part of him wanted to stop and run the other way, because he could feel that Percy was much likely to strike him down now. But he couldn't instead he just felt anger flooding out of his mouth like an uncontrolled river. He tried to breathe again, calmly this time but it wouldn't work. Instead he just looked at Percy and tried not to get all jelly legged again. He opened his mouth to reply but now, no words came out. Percy watched him silently but he looked very focused, as if he waited for him to make a move, give him another reason to strike him down. Nico waited. Damn, Percy looked hot. How much easier it would be to just walk away, if Percy was a short guy with a big nose and a wart on it. Or something like it. But no. of course he had to look like he'd just stepped out of a magazine, all perfect. Now he looked at Nico like he was unsure of what to do, and then his face cracked up in a smile.

"Fucking unbelievable." He said and laughed as he shook his head. "Seriously Nico."

Nico felt like the most stupid person to walk the planet, ever. For a moment he thought of commanding the earth to open up and swallow him whole, but he didn't. instead he scratched his neck and tried to laugh it all away.

"Eh oh you know… I just… eh."

Percy came over and moved his arm, for a moment Nico thought he was going to hit him even though he was laughing now, but Percy didn't punch him. He just nudged his arm and Nico felt like electricity went through his body like a lightning bolt had struck him, but it wasn't the work of Zeus, it was the work of Percy's soft fingers touching his bare skin. Nico looked up into his eyes, feeling more shy than ever.

"I know." Percy said, and just as Nico was about to ask what it was that Percy knew, he leaned in closer to his ear.

"I know what you want." He whispered and Nico really hoped it wasn't true. He tried to ignore the warmth from Percy's breath. To stay calm.

"What is it that I want?" he asked, trying to avoid shaking. Probably failed, though.

"Oh, you know." Percy blinked and backed away from him. "But it's not like we can discuss it here. Do you want to meet me later?"

"Meet you… later?" Nico didn't really believe what it was he was hearing. Percy just nodded and then turned away. As he ran down the hill he turned his head and shouted back to the confused Nico di Angelo.

"Buy me a coffee and then we'll see."

And Nico watched him disappear into the big house. He sat down in the grass and wondered where in hell you could get a coffee at this hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Nico didn't know whether or not a son of the sea god wanted decaf or just regular coffee, or maybe with some extra amazing stuff like cinnamon, or maybe he just wanted something like a latte or cappuccino. Not that it really mattered, Nico had no idea if there was even something remotely like a coffee machine at camp, and if it was, he wasn't sure he knew how to use it. Instead he sat wondering in the grass closest to the beach, listening to the soothing waves of the ocean, wondering why the ocean was so nice and understandable, whilst the son of the ocean was as confusing as anything could be. Nico remembered his scent, as he had leaned closer to him and Nico didn't know why and how, but all he knew was that he could kill to feel him that close again. Closer.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Nico looked up and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Percy walk over to him, and sit down next to him. Nico tried to control his breathing, but the way he felt right now, his breath sounded as if he'd just run a marathon or worse, and he really hoped Percy wouldn't notice.

"Where else would I be?" Nico hoped is voice sounded calm, like he wasn't at all affected by the fact that Percy was that close to him.

"How could I know?" Percy sighed, as if he was annoyed with something. "You never tell me anything Nico, that's the whole problem isn't it?"

Nico didn't know what to response to that, so instead he just kept staring at the ocean. Percy smirked.

"Like I said. You never tell me anything. You're a bloody mystery."

"Maybe." Nico looked back into those electrifying green eyes, feeling his voice starting to shake. "Maybe you just don't listen."

"I listen." Percy said slowly, and Nico didn't know if he imagined it, but it seemed as if Percy moved closer to him. "It's you who won't tell me anything Nico. What am I supposed to do, read your thoughts? You know I can only do that with horses and last time I checked, you're not one."

"Ha ha." Nico said, empty, feeling his whole body shake now, because it was so fuckingtastic strange to have Percy this close, talking like they never did anything else than meet out under the full moon, whenever they had time to. Percy smiled, heart melting smile, and then his hand suddenly brushed against Nico's cheek.

"You're cute." He said, and then he moved even closer. Nico could almost feel the warmth of his breath now, and he had a hard time not throwing himself at him.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's your response, oh?" Percy laughed and then he leaned even closer. "Why don't you respond to this instead?"

Before Nico could even think, Percy's lips met his. Nico couldn't believe this was happening, he tried pinching himself to wake up, but he couldn't move his arms. All he could do was close his eyes and let the son of the sea god kiss him furiously, his tongue licking his, exploring every corner of his mouth that he could find.

Nico let his hand slide through Percy's hair, grabbing his neck, loving the sound of Percy moan into his mouth. It seemed like the kiss had lasted forever when Percy let go of him.

"We can't continue this here" he whispered in Nico's ear, as he nibbled on his ear lobe. "We should go someplace… quiet."

"My place is quiet." Nico mumbled, and tried to stay focused.

Percy smiled and got to his feet. Nico quickly followed. Percy kissed his neck and Nico groaned, wanting more of him, now.

"Let's go." Percy mumbled into his skin, kissing him between every word. "I'm gonna make you mine, Nico di Angelo. And I'm gonna keep you up all night."


End file.
